


Yellow Roses I: Champagne 'N' Chocolate

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Yellow Roses (DC Comics) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Flowers, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fruit, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roses, Series, Slash, Valentine's Day, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses, chocolate, strawberries, and the boys.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Roses I: Champagne 'N' Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 13, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 13, 2007  
> Disclaimer: DC owns ‘em, I just play with ‘em.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 380  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [World’s_Finest](http://worlds_finest.livejournal.com) Challenge #9: Chocolate-Covered Strawberries. I did write half of the Challenge even before it was posted ([Morning At The Manor](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/23800.html)—I must be psychic!) and couldn’t resist adding the chocolate! ;)

“What’s all this?”

Clark’s eyes were wide as he walked into the hotel room, a veritable bower of roses. Yellow roses?

“Why yellow?”

Bruce lit the yellow tapers in gold candlesticks on the table that was covered with a snowy-white linen tablecloth. The candlelight flickered over his face, highlighting his dark hair.

“Because, in the language of love, yellow roses are friendship.” He poured a bottle of champagne. “We started out as friends, so I thought that it might be appropriate.” He handed a fluted glass to Clark.

Clark took it, willing to drink one glass on Valentine’s night. He had been surprised at the invitation. He was the sappy one, not Bruce. He had fully expected that Bruce would dismiss the holiday as consumerist nonsense, and then go on his usual patrol. Then Bruce had called and said to meet him here. Figuring a case needed his attention, Clark had gone to the _Hotel Denholm_ , one of the oldest hotels in Gotham. The old architecture was very different from Metropolis but had its charm.

“So, patrol later?”

Bruce shook his head, his eyes shadowed. “Batgirl and Robin volunteered to do it all tonight.”

“Ah.” Clark’s senses detected more than just the scent of roses. “Is that chocolate I smell?”

Bruce smiled slightly. “You do.”

“And strawberries?”

“Right again.”

Bruce walked over to the table in the corner of the room and picked up two ceramic bowls, one capped by a decorative lid. He brought them over to the table, the strawberries red and juicy in the open bowl. He lifted the lid on the other bowl and the smell of rich, dark chocolate filled the air.

Clark’s mouth watered. Of all the heavenly foods on this Earth he loved, dark chocolate and fresh strawberries were two of his favorites.

Bruce dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and offered it to Clark, who opened his mouth and tasted heaven, part of which was Bruce’s fingers lingering in his mouth. He gently sucked on the chocolate-covered fingers. Bruce’s smile was a wonderful reward.  


Clark picked up a strawberry, dipped it, then found his fingers tingling within Bruce’s warm mouth.

They exchanged more sweet treats, then Clark drew Bruce to him, inhaling the scent of roses, chocolate, strawberries, and Bruce.

Valentine nirvana.


End file.
